Wrist injury is common. Frequently, and due to modern hand and digit tasks--such a typing--the hand in the vicinity of the carpal tunnel becomes irritated. As a result of such irritation, there is a need both to brace the hand away from plantar flexion and even to slight dorsi-flexion.
Prior art wrist braces are well known. Typically such braces include a spoon like member for supporting the hand. In such braces, the wrist is surrounded in the vicinity of the forearm over the radius and the ulna usually by a wrapping having multiple layers. A spoon like metal support has the longitudinal or handle portion of the spoon buried in between the layers of wrapping over the forearm. The spoon like member cantilevers out over the condyles of the radius and ulna with the convex side of the spoon member addressed to the palm of the hand. The convex portion of the spoon fits over the carpal tunnel in the vicinity of the carpal ligament. Thereafter, the hand is braced downward onto the convex surface of the spoon for support. Sufficient support is provided to prevent plantar flexion of the hand. At the same time the brace terminates both in the vicinity of the thumb and digits so that maximum digital freedom is preserved at the braced limb.
Such braces are usually custom made and formed of many layers. Further, they are held in place by installed tensile members such as laces or releasable fastening tape.
In the modern work place, injury or irritation in the area of the carpal tunnel is common. This area of the hand contains primarily the median nerve, flexor tendons and blood vessels surrounded by fluids. This area can be an area of chronic irritation requiring immobilization of the wrist--both at work and during sleeping hours. Braces are a form of non-surgical treatment used to sooth irritation in this area of the body.